Permeable membranes have been used in a variety of applications that may require selective mass transport of molecules. Such applications include, for example, heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) applications; gas conditioning; desiccation; distillation, desalination, fluid separation, and purification. However, the utility and/or efficiency of such applications is frequently limited by the properties of such permeable membranes and/or problems encountered in the use of such permeable membranes.
There is a continuing need for porous membranes with properties that can allow for efficient and reliable use in a wide variety of applications.